Slip Con Alpha: Zombie Ops
by X Faction
Summary: Ben Wayter, a high ranking SCA soldier, faces many trials in the zombie infected world. Him and many others are most likely the only hope for humanity. While he tries his best to be a leader, he doesn't notice that his commander is a woman that has been swooning over him for 4 years.


Ben Wayter fiddled with his fingers as he waited for the administrator of Slip Con Alpha, or SCA, to come inside of the office.

He looked around at the nice decorations and ornaments that hung from the bright red walls.

A big glass window without a trace of any smudges on it gave an excellent view of the SCA Ops Facility courtyard. Ben watched as hundreds of SCA recruits, pilots, and drill sergeants made their ways to their destinations.

The SCA home fortification known as Serve 1, had the finest training grounds, and the most important to the soldiers, the restaurants. The restaurants didn't have special names, SCA Diner, SCA Burgers, nothing fancy.

Ben saw about six or seven recruits jogging behind a drill sergeant, making their way to the target practice arena.

The door handle began to move, and Ben immediately turned his attention to Administrator Joni, who was dressed in the regular SCA attire. She had on glasses, and took them off and put them on her desk.

Ben stood up and saluted, a little too late though. Joni sat down at her desk, and Ben sat down as well.

"Do you know why you are here, Colonel Ben?" Joni asked as she smoothed out her shirt.

"Um," Ben had no clue why he was here, and he pretended to think so Joni would come out with the answer.

"Your excellent service in the SCA has earned you much gratitude from our SCA Board of Ranks. Let's take a look shall we?" She turned on her computer and began clicking on the mouse.

Ben found himself unfocused and staring back out the window. He was admiring the horizon beyond Serve 1's boundary limits until Joni snapped at him.

She gave him a hard stare and began talking, "You flushed out the sewers of fifty zombies with only you and another comrade, Jake wasn't it?"

Ben nodded.

"You destroyed over one hundred with twelve c4 cartridges, and you rescued forty men from a zombie infested base."

"Yes ma'am, what's your point?" Ben asked.

"You've just been promoted to Colonel First Class, Ben."

Ben's eyes opened very wide, and he threw out six "Thank you" phrases before Joni could stand up.

"You have done us much good indeed Colonel First Class Ben, or for short, CFC Ben. Congratulations,"

Joni went to open up the door, but Ben beat her to it and opened it for her. She thanked him as she walked out.

Ben went down the other hallway and stared at the paintings and pictures of some of the greatest SCA heroes, Donovan Bunk, Frank Serory, and Carl Raider. He found the elevator and pushed the button to go down. He got inside and Captain Avery Briggs was standing there.

"Captain," Ben said in respect when he walked into the elevator.

Ben pushed the first floor button, and the elevator went downwards. The elevator played soft music that soothed Ben. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms.

The elevator stopped and he walked out while Briggs stayed. Ben made it out the door, and saw the courtyard. It wasn't as beautiful from this point of view, but at least he could still see the horizon. The sun was just setting, and Ben thought that nothing bad could ever happen to such a grand place.

He saw a bunch of recruits in SCA Burgers relieving their hunger pains. Ben wasn't hungry, and he headed to his dorm in the south of the fort.

5 MINUTES LATER

He lay down in his bed and thought about his new rank. _Not long until I'm Chief Assistant Administrator_,_ only three ranks remaining._ He pondered on what that would be like until sleep overcame him.

Ben woke up to the sounds of yelling and gunfire. An MP5K was on his dresser, and he got up and picked it up. He also picked up a hatchet and put it on his belt. He grabbed as many extra clips as he could hold, a total of eight, and ran outside to see that Serve 1 was literally falling apart. Zombies were everywhere, and recruits, drill sergeants, and just about everyone else who wasn't dead were shooting at the oncoming horde.

A zombie began to walk over to Ben, and he blasted two rounds into its head. The impact from the bullets made blood erupt from the zombie. Ben ran to where Joni was.

"How did this happen?" Ben asked while frantically shooting zombies.

"I don't know to be honest," she shouted back.

Ben ran up to a zombie and shot five rounds into its chest. Hen an alarm came overhead from the intercom, "This is a mass emergency, and Serve 1 is being destroyed by a wave of zombies. Get to the back door and run as far as you can, because the zombies are overwhelming the area."

Then the same alert was played in Spanish. It made everyone run back to the back door, and run away. Ben had no time to look around and count the zombies; he just got out the door and ran into the depths of the world, away from the seemingly endless zombie horde.

He turned around to see the Ops Facility fall down. This was worse than anything he'd ever experienced, and the zombies were tripling in population every day.

Ben had no other instructions but to run until he couldn't run anymore. He looked over at the many SCA people running beside him, many stopping for a breather.

Ben was getting immensely tired, and he tripped over his own feet. He quickly got up and began to jog while other ran ahead of him.

Eventually, everyone stopped and they met up in a random location in the middle of the desert.

Captain Briggs decided that we needed rest, and we all sat down. It had happened so fast, Ben woke up, the zombies swarmed the base, they ran for miles, and now they are in the middle of a remote desert. How much worse can it get?


End file.
